Finally Alone
by Dekoda DeSoto
Summary: After weeks and day's of fighting over Tohru, Akito calls all of the Zodic. Not Kyo, since hes the cat. What will happen with Tohru and Kyo during that time alone?
1. Chapter 1

Good'ay! Yes yes, I am back with a new story! I know, I know! I should reaaaally finish _Hidden Hearts _and _Know Your Stars _but you know, I like making new ones while I have them on my mind. So, heres a Fruits Basket's one! Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One: Commotion**

"Fuck you, you damn rat! I have the right to talk to her!" Yelled Kyo, tighting his fist while a small vein popped out of his forehead.

"You keep disrespecting her, you idiot cat!" Yuki replied, closing his eyes in frustration.

"Well, sue me!"

"Maybe I will..."

Toharu peeked out of the kitchen doorway. "Uh, um... it's ok Yuki, really..."

"Miss Honda, I know your being nice, but he needs to learn some respect." Yuki said, turning to her with a obviously fake smile.

"Grrrrrr... _why _did I come back here?!" Kyo yelled, slamming his bedroom door.

"Stoooop slamming the doooors..." called Shigure from the bathroom.

~-~-~-~-~-~

Later that night, Toharu sneaked out from her bedroom. She stoped infront of Kyo's door and lightly knocked two times. "K-kyo?" she whispered, "are you in there...?"

No answer.

Toharu's expresstion saddened. '_Oh! He might be on the roof! That's where he usually is when he's mad!' _

She quietly got the ladder and sneaked outside, all the while having that expresstion that says, "I'm an airhead" on her face.

She put the ladder in place and started to climb. Once up there, she saw the orange hair of Kyo. He was gazing at the stars. Unaware of his surroundings.

Toharu sneaked up beside him. "Kyo?"

"GAH!!!" Kyo rolled to the side and started to roll off the house. His shirt caught a twig that just so happened to be there and ripped his shirt. He moved his hand to stop his rolling and sat up. "Goddammit! This was my favorite shirt!"

"A-ah! I'm sorry Kyo, I shouldn't have sneaked up on you like that."

Kyo looked at her, his eyelids drooping a bit. He sighed and looked away, "It's ok..."

Toharu blinked, then remembered why she wanted to talk to him. "Um... Kyo, I'm sorry about what Yuki said..."

"Eh... it's ok. I'm way used to it."

"Oh... ok."

Kyo glanced back at her. "You know, you always worry too much."

"B-but, I don't want any of you to be sad!"

He moved closer to her, putting a hand on her cheek. "And thats why I-"

"Ooooooo! Kyo Kyo Kyoooo! What are you doing to our poor, vulnerable Toharu?"

"GAH!!" Kyo tried to back away, but he forgot that he was on the roof, so he DID fall off the roof this time.

"Kyo!" Toharu yelled, going after him, but Shigure stopped her.

"Now now, he can handle it, but I'm afraid you can't. Now c'mon, lets get you back to bed."

They were already walking in the house when Kyo ran up yelling, "So you were just gonna forget about me!? What if I was seriously hurt!?"

"Oh, please Kyo. That little fall couldn't hurt the mighty Kyo. Hm hm hm."

Just then, a book came flying out of the upstairs window. It bounced off Kyo's head and hit Shigure's. Yuki was at the window. "Would you please shut up? Some people are trying to sleep!"

"Shut up you damn rat! We'll be as loud as we want to be!"

"I'm going to throw a globe next time..."

Toharu came up next to Kyo. "U-um, can we just go to bed? Please..?"

He looked down at her and sighed, "C'mon..." he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house, forgeting all about Shigure, who was laying on the ground with little dogs running above his head.

Everyone was soon asleep. But they didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

I know, I know! It's kinda... sucky. But it'll get better, I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Ello, all you people!! Thanks for the reviews. And THANK YOU um... yeah.. you two people who told me that I spelled Tohru wrong. And you told me politly, too!! Thanks. Anywho... oh yeah... I've been threated... if I don't update on this story, L will be killed... so... yeah. I love L, he's hott!! Hmmm -licks lips-.... Anywhozle, here's chapter two!!

* * *

**Chapter Two: The News**

Morning came around. And as soon as it turned 8 o'clock, the phone started to ring. Groaning could be heard from all around the house. (A/N: They're lazy in my story, get over it.)

The phone stopped ringing, but not even a second later, it stated ringing again.

"Oh, my God! Someone freaking answer that!!" Yelled Kyo from his room.

Shigure walked out from his bedroom, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Yes...?" He yawned.

A silent, deadly voice answered back, _"Shigure, I have arranged for a meeting with all of the Zodic. Except for Kyo. I have no need of him. Just you and Yuki. Understood..?" _

Shigure was fully awake by the time Akito was done. He didn't like the fact that it would just be Tohru and Kyo... no one else... all alone... in the woods.... But that was just his perverted side thinking.

"Yes. I understand. When do you want us over..? And... how long will we be staying?"

_"I want you over as soon as possible. And you will be staying for atleast a month, so pack a lot of clothes. Oh, and tell Yuki not to mope when he hears the news. I'll see you soon." _Click.

Shigure sighed and put the phone back on the recever. He already knew that Yuki wouldn't like this. Not at all.

~-~-~-~-~

"What? You're telling me that we have to stay a _month _over there? Why!" Exclaimed Yuki, slaming his hands on the table in frustration.

"Listen, Yuki. I didn't chose this. But we have to go. You know what will happen if we don't."

"...I know..."

Tohru was looking down at the table, trying not to interupt. Kyo was watching T.V and eating a rice ball. He didn't care wether he went or not.

"Come on, Yuki. We have to get our things ready. Akito said that we have to be over there as soon as possible."

Yuki didn't say anything. He briskly got up and walked up the stairs to his room, slaming the door.

Right when the door slammed, Tohru whinced.

Shigure didn't say anything to her. He, too, got up to walk to his door. Not slaming it.

"Oh, don't worry. It's not like their leaving forever. It's just one month. It'll fly by like that." Kyo said casually, snaping his fingers at the word _that._

Tohru looked up at him and smiled. "Yes. You're right.... We just have to wait till then!"

When Shigure and Yuki were all done packing, Tohru and Kyo saw them out the door. Tohru still waving to them as they walked away. But neither she or Kyo knew what would be instore for them during that month alone.

* * *

Ok ok ok! Tell me, was it good or bad? I gotta know!

Well's, R&R! I love you all!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, again! It's nice to be here, and thank you for the reviews! Ok then, I won't make yall wait any more! On with the story!!

* * *

**Chapter Three: Unbelievable**

The morning sun rays shined beyond the curtains of Kyo's room, and got him strait in the eyes. His face twitched a bit and he turned around, snuggling back into his covers. But, something just didn't feel right... like there was another person... right in front of him.

Slowly, he opened his eyes. Only to see Tohru staring at him with her head turned to the side and her eyes blinking every now-and-again.

He held back a scream, but couldn't hold back a startled jump. Tohru's eyebrows came together and she looked down a bit (she's thinking). "Um... Kyo... er... could you help me with something?"

Kyo sighed and held his head trying to get it to stop hurting. "What do you need...?"

"Well, um... I want you to help me make rice balls. Because you're so good at making them, and our classmates agreed that we would make them for the Cultural Festival-"

_'Ugh... the Cultrual Festival... I forgot about that...'_

"And it would be really nice if you could help me." Tohru looked up and into his reddish eyes. Her eyes looked so innocent, so... child like. He couldn't refuse.

Sighing, he got up from he futon and headed out the door and down the stairs, into the kitchen. Tohru following behind him with a small smile.

"Thank you sooo much Kyo! This is gonna be fun!"

They just didn't know how much fun they were gonna have, yet.

Kyo went over to the rice-cooker-thingy-whatchamacallit and scooped out a chunck of rice. Molding it, with his eyes closed, he could tell that Tohru was watching him with awe. He didn't know why, though. She was a totally better cook than him, She made _leeks _taste good. And that's _very _hard to do. He knows, he tried. Didn't go very well.

And he'd never really figure out what happened next...

There was a small rectangle infront of where the rice-cooker-thingy-whatchamacallit was. And, all of a sudden, a HUGE bird came crashing threw the window and into Kyo's face. It's wings flapping like it's life depended on it. Well... it did. Too bad the birds feet were stuck in Kyo's hair!

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!! GET IT OFF ME!!"

Tohru was over there going crazy trying to find something to get the bird off of Kyo. The rice-cooker-thingy-whatchamacallit was on the floor, with the rice all over the place. She was freaking out about that, too. She grabbed a mop and half-cleaned/half-swatted at Kyo's head whenever he ran by.

"It's pulling out my fucking hair!! AHH!"

Kyo ran over to a counter and started to bang the bird against it. Which was kinda making it worse.

Finally, the bird got untangled and flew off out the open window. Kyo leaned against the counter, trying to catch his breath.

"That... was... un-...unbelieveable!" he managed to get out. He glanced up over to Tohru, who was practically scrubing a whole in the floor. "Hey... lets go rest a bit. I believe we both need it." He was already out the kitchen door. A few minutes later, Tohru was following him. But she could have sworn that she heard that bird laugh....

* * *

Well, I was laughing while I was typing that! Is that sad? Or what?

Well, tell me what you think, ok? R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Sweet Marry Poppins, Batman! I'm FINALLY updating this story after all this time. Good Lord... See, what all had happened was -excuse excuse excuse- -nag nag nag- -rant rant rant- so... yeaaah. But, HOPEFULLY I'll eventually finish this. xD Eh.. sure. Anyway, Here ya go! OH, BY TEH WAY! It's been FOREVER since I've seen the show and read the manga(even though I have volumes 1-9 -without vol 7... they didn't have it-). Which means I've forgotten some characters. So don't flame me for spelling someone's name wrong. Or I shall be pissed and take this story down. ALSO (again) I'm going by the anime, which means I won't be using freaking "Kyo-kun" or "Honda-san" and whatnot. Don't bother me about that. :D Kay, thanks!

I don't own this. -sigh- Wish I did, though... I'm also not putting names for the chapters anymore... xD Just don't want to, damn it!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The sun was shinning down on the huge high school, which was filled with students and pedestrians of all kinds. Stands for different things all over the place could be seen. Different smells filled the air. Too bad Kyo and Tohru's stand was right next to a kid selling different ways of cookie leeks. Which, of course, put Kyo in a horrible mood, while Tohru was smiling like she usually does.

"Hey, Tohru. Selling riceballs, I see." Arisa said, strolling up to their stand and taking a riceball. Taking a bite, she glanced at Kyo, whos eye had started twitching because of the unpaid food she was eating. "Dom get chur panties inna wad." She mummbled, setting a dollar on the table.

Kyo snatched the dollar and put it in the box with the rest of the money. "Feh."

"Hey, Arisa, where's Hana?" Tohru asked.

"Aahh, she's over there with her own stand. Fortune telling or something." The blonde said, pointing at a dark purple which had a few kids in front of.

Licking her fingers from the left over rice, Arisa glanced between Tohru and Kyo. "Hey.. where's the prince?"

"Oh, Yuki had to go to a family meeting, so he won't be here for a while."

"So then, why isn't he gone? I thought they were related." She said, pointing at Kyo.

"Um... He just didn't want to go. Ha ha, yoooou know how Kyo is! Ehe!" Tohru reached over and patted the cat's head, smiling like she was trying real hard to hide something. While Kyo had this 'You-can't-be-serious' face.

"Riiiight... Well, I'll see ya around Tohru, I got things to do other than wasting my money on usless things."

"Okay! Bye, Arisa!"

When Arisa was finally out of sight, Tohru sighed and smiled again, looking at Kyo. "Well, that was a close one, huh? Ehe."

"I guess.." He crossed his arms and looked away.

When it was finally time to go home, Tohru turned the money they earned over to the homeroom teacher. Afterwards, her and Kyo began walking home through the usual path they take. It was nighttime already when they reached the house.

As soon as they entered the livingroom, Kyo dive bombed onto the couch, already tired.

"Um.. do you want any thing to eat, Kyo?" Tohru asked, bending down so that she could hear his response.

"Naaaah... too... tired."

"Oh.. Okay, then! Well, I'mma go take a quick bath and go to sleep. Good night, Kyo!" She walked away.

When he heard the door slide close, he shifted around to look up at the ceiling, his arm over his forehead. When he heard the bathwater run, he sighed.

Then he got up, and started heading toward the bathroom.

* * *

I KNOW it's short. Like, UBER short. But hey, cliff hanger! :D  
Reviewer in the background: DAMMIT! Now it's gonna take you FOREVER to give us the juicy fifth chapter in which something might happen! FFFFUUUUUCCCCCKKKK!  
Me: O.o ...  
Reviewer in the background: AAAAHHHHHH! -pulls out hair- AND IT WAS SO SHORRRRTTT!  
Me: Uh... sorry?  
Reviewer in the background: -dies-  
Me: Now I feel bad...

Anywhozel, I'll... try to update a bit sooner. Not making any promises, though... Cause God knows I'll break it. xD Lawl! Bai!


	5. Chapter 5

HOLY SHIT AM I ACTUALLY UPDATING THIS SOON! Yup. :D All you other reviewer people better thank xXemLyXx, because (I'm guessing you're a girl xD) she made me laugh with her review. So yaaaay!  
Person: So making you laugh will make you update?  
Me: Yeah, sure. It'll most likely make me promise to update sooner, and I keep my promises. In this case, I told xXemLyXx that I'd update sometime this week. :D So enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Kyo crept closer to the bathroom door, where he heard the shower running and Tohru lightly hum. Slowly opening the door as to not make a sound, he stepped inside, and went over to the closed curtain, where a naked Tohru stood.

Because Kyo is just a BOSS, he actually spoke. "Hey..."

"Eep!" He heard her knock something over and a thud sound. "Ow..." Her head peaked out from behind the curtain. "Um... K-Kyo? What are you doing in here?"

"Ahh.. sorry. I.." A blush was starting to spread over his face. "Iiii.. wanted to take a shower, too, and the water bill was so high last time..."

Now it was Tohru's time to blush as she asked, "Do.. you want to share..?"

"Well, that was the whole point of me coming in here."

"Oh, right... well.. um.. okay." She stuck her head back behind the curtain.

Looking up at the ceiling, Kyo started to strip his clothes. _'I can't believe I'm about to do this.' _When he finally got undressed, he pulled back the curtain and stepped in, his eyes tightly closed and his face red.

When he finally opened his eyes, he saw that Tohru had her back turned to him, her arms wrapped around her breasts. He took a step toward her and turned her around, looking only into her eyes and nowhere else. The blush on her face was huge, which made her even more cuter. He placed his hand on her cheek and ran it down to her chin, where he lifted her head so he could lean down and press his lips against hers.

Carefull not to bump into her for two different reasons, he placed his other hand on her cheek and kissed her deeply. He could feel her hands on his chest. She didn't want the moment to end, either.

After a while, he pulled back to catch his breath. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

Torhu smiled lightly, the blush almost gone. "I'm.. glad you did."

He smiled. She was the only one who could bring out his true smile. Who could even MAKE him smile. "Maybe we should get out. Wasting water by just standing here. That dog will have another fit if the bill is too high again."

"Oh! Right." She pulled her arms back to cover her chest and turned around to turn the shower off. Kyo had already stepped out and had a towel covering himself. _'Oh, God, I saw her...' _He couldn't finish the thought.

He held out another towel as she pulled the curtain back. "Here."

"Oh.. thank you." She took it and began drying off.

"Well.. I'll be in my room, then." Kyo said as he walked out of the room. As soon as the door closed, he rushed to his room and sat on his bed, a blush returning to his face as the image of a naked Tohru rushed through his head.

After a while of just thinking about that image, he heard a soft knock followed by a voice saying, "Kyo..? M-may I come in?"

* * *

I know, you hate me. 8D  
Reviewer in the background: WHAT? ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER!  
Me: Yup! BUAHAHAHAHAHAAA! I love making you guys suffer!  
Reviewer in the background: . ...  
Me: Tee hee~ 3

Anywhozel, I hoped you guys liked this chapter! Sorry if they seemed kinda OOC, but eh.. I wouldn't be the first to make them that way. Tell me what you think! BAI! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hi hi peeps. :3 Sorry for not updating soon. My beau left for the Air Force, so I've been sad face lately. But I thought I'd end all your sufferings and update. xD

BTW! I watch Elfen Lied last night (ALL 13 EPISODES IN ONE NIGHT!) and OH MY MONKEY BALLS! That's the most gruesomely awesome anime, EVER. That is DEFINABLY not for the weak hearted. Also, does NO ONE question the fact that they were COUSINS? Sweet Jesubicus. Anywhozel, here ya go. :3

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"K-kyo? Can I come in?"

He sat there, stunned, a lump in his throat. "Ye-" he coughed, clearing his voice, "Yeah.."

His door slid open, and Tohru peered in, her wet hair clinging to her clothes. She stepped in, closing the door behind her. "Kyo..." Tohru's eyes were staring to fill up with tears, and Kyo didn't know why. Suddenly, Tohru rushed at him and hugged him to her chest.

Smoke filled the room as Kyo changed into his cat form.

"Oh.. I'm so sorry, Kyo. I guess I forgot. Ehe." Scratching the back of her head, Torhu sat on here knees, while Kyo's back was facing her. Clearly he was annoyed.

"Look.. it's okay. But..."

"But?"

"But.. why did you start crying?" He turned his to the side to look at her.

"Oh.. I didn't realize that I was crying."

"What! How can you not know that you were crying!" He turned around completely to face her. "There had to be a reason!"

Suddenly, smoke filled the room again as Kyo turned back into his human form. But now he was naked.

"Ahh!" Tohru blushed and closed her eyes.

_Did she forget that we just took a shower together a few minutes ago...? _Kyo thought as he reached out to hold her cheek in his hand. "Tohru.. it's okay."

"Hmn..." She opened a eye and looked at his face. He was smiling. _It's so nice when he smiles..._ Tohru smiled back at him and reached up to place her hand on his.

Kyo's eyes softened, and he brought Tohru's face close to his. Then finally, their lips met. The kiss was so soft, so lovely.

After a minute, Tohru broke the kiss and looked down. Kyo just stared at her, confused. Until she moved her hands to her shirt and pulled off, then he started to blushed. She looked up at him and smiled. "It's okay, Kyo. You saw earlier today, so.."

_Did she read my thought earlier...? _He looked down at her breasts, still covered by a white bra. Glancing up at her, he placed a hand on one of her breasts and squeezing lightly.

She made a small sound and closed her eyes. A small smile played on Kyo's lips. He squeezed again, causing another small noise to come from her. Moving closer without bumping into her, he reached around and undid the clasp on her bra, taking it off. When he saw her with out the bra, his blush returned, only it wasn't as deep as before. Kyo was getting used to seeing her like this now.

He leaned down to where he mouth is just an inch away from her nipples. "Tohru..." he whispered, "is it okay?"

She nodded her head and gave a small "Mhmm". Then Kyo reached out with tongue and flicked her nipple, smiling when Tohru made the noise again. Then he took her into his mouth. Sucking and licking while his hand was squeezing the other breast. Several soft moans came from Tohru's lips.

Kyo pulled back and looked at Tohru, her cheeks were red. _I guess no one's ever done that to her._

He gently pushed her back on the floor, and leaned over her, his hand hovering over her skirt. "Tohru.. do you..?"

She gazed at him, and after a minute, nodded her head. Kyo smiled gently at her, and pushed her skirt up. Sticking a finger into the hem of her already wet panties, he pulled them down slowly. Tohru had closed her eyes again and was blushing as mad as ever.

Kyo glanced at Torhu's face as he slowly pushed his finger into her, preparing her for his size. She moaned loud this time. Then again as he pushed in a second finger. Then he started to pump his fingers in and out, slowly. Tohru was breathing hard, now.

After a few minutes, Kyo couldn't take it anymore. He got on top of her, still careful not to bump their chests, and positioned himself. "Are you sure you want this, Tohru?" He asked.

She opened her eyes and looked into his. A small smile spread on her face and she nodded. He smiled back at her, and slowly started to enter her.

She was too tight, and she gasped out in pain. Kyo stopped and looked down at her. "Tohru-"

"Please, Kyo.. don't stop.."

"Hmn.. I'll make it quick, okay..?"

She nodded.

Kyo took a breath and quickly pushed all the way into her. Tohru's eyes were wide and she cryed out. Tears started forming in her eyes. Kyo rubbed them away with his thumb, letting her adjust to his size.

After a minute, Tohru looked up at him and nodded. Signaling him to continue. He nodded back and slid out, only to push back in slowly. This time, Tohru moaned with a mix of pain and pleasure. He continued his slow rhythm until it sounded like she wasn't in pain anymore. Then he sped up, going in deep.

Then was when she started calling out his name. His rhythm was fast now, and they were both moaning.

He felt his peak coming, and pulled out a few seconds before he came inside her.

They were both breathing heavily. Then they looked at each other and smiled.

Nothing in the world could ruin this moment.

All the sudden, there was a door opening downstairs, and Shigure's voice calling, "Tohru~! Kyo~! Yuki and I are back!"

* * *

Haha, you all saw that one coming. :D  
Sorry if that was kinda cheesy and if they were OOC, blah blah.  
At least I updated, right? Right.  
So, until next time, see ya! Don't forget to tell me what you think! Baiii!

Less than three.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow. I'm not dead, after all. :D It's been a while, huh? Two or three years to be exact. [sweatdrop] I'm so sorry. I've failed you all! But seriously, I AM truly sorry that I haven't updated all this time. But I kinda have some free time now, so I'm trying to get back in the habit of writing again. :D Plus two, I'm older and better at writing! WOO! So hooray for that.

Anyway, continuing on with the story. ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Kyo's mind had gone completely blank when he heard Shigure's carefree voice shout up from the living room. He wasn't seeing anything, wasn't comprehending anything. His stomach had felt like it had fallen out of existence. He wasn't aware of reality at all. Everything had stopped to him, like time was at a pause. His gaze was on Torhu, but he was beyond seeing her.

Suddenly, reality, and his stomach, came crashing back to him. "Shit." He whispered to himself and she scrambled off Tohru. He quickly located his clothes and fumbled around trying to get them on. He wasn't sure what Tohru was doing. Hopefully she was doing the same thing he was. But when he turned around to glance at her, she was sitting up, her eyes wide. She was looking around the room, looking unsure of what she was doing. "What are you doing!" He whispered, a bit irritated.

Tohru gasped and stared at Kyo with this innocent look. He sighed, exasperated. Quickly, he walked over to her and stood her up, trying not to look down at her naked body. He walked her over to his closet, picking up her clothes on the way, and opened it, gently pushing her inside. "Don't say anything, okay?" She nodded her understanding while he handed over her clothes. Before he closed the door, he held up a finger to his lips.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs caused the panic to seep back in Kyo's body. He closed the closet door gently, mentally telling himself to be rid of the blush that might've appeared on his cheeks. A knock on the door sent a small chill down his spine. He glared at the door as he made his way. Opening the door, he locked gazes with no other than Yuki, who was giving him the death glare.

"What?" Kyo snapped, not in the mood to deal with the rat. He wanted to get back to Tohru.

"Have you seen Miss Honda anywhere?" Yuki asked, his voice holding a bit of malice in it.

"No, I haven't." The cat narrowed his eyes, challenging the other boy. "She probably went out shopping."

The grey haired boy didn't say anything. He seemed to consider this thought for a minute before nodding gently and walking away.

Kyo held his breath while he watched Yuki walk down the stairs. As soon as the other boy was gone, he slumped down in relief that the worst part was over. He closed his door and turned to walk back to his closet when he heard yet another sound of footsteps sound up the stairs. A vein popped in his forehead as he heard a knock on his door. He swung around and opened it again to find Shigure beaming down at him.

"Hellooooo, Kyooo~!" The older man singsonged, poking Kyo in the forehead where his vein was. "Why so mad? Did you miss us?" Shigure smiled mockingly, stepping into the younger boy's room without asking if he could. He walked around, his arms in his kimono sleeves and a big smile on his face. "Did you and Tohru have a fun time together?" He asked with a raise of his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yes, now get out." The cat's grip on the door handle tightened, a vein popping out of his hand in anger. He closed his eyes, as if signaling the other man that he did not wish to carry on this conversation anymore, and waited somewhat patiently for the dog to leave his room. He was worried that Tohru wouldn't last long in that small space.

Shigure blinked his eyes and then looked around the room. "Hmmm..." His smile turned devious for a split second before he shrugged and started toward the door. "Alright, Kyo, I'll leave you be." The dark haired man walked out of the room and paused at the top of the stares to stare back at Kyo. "Let's just hope Yuki doesn't find out, hm?" He then chuckled to himself and proceeded down the stairs.

Kyo stood staring after him with wide, shocked eyes. It figures the dog would know. He quietly closed his door and turned toward the closet. Opening it up, he saw Tohru smiling up at him with that innocent look of hers. Just that one smile, and all of his worries seemed to just melt away. He smiled back warmly, something he wasn't entirely used to doing. She took a step to him and wrapped her arms around him. "We're going to be fine, okay?"

But as soon as the words left her mouth, the room filled with smoke. When it cleared up, Kyo was a cat, sitting there sighing with a sweat drop rolling down his head. Tohru blinked, and after a second started giggling. "I'm sorry, Kyo. It just seemed like the perfect moment to do that."

Kyo, as best as he could since he was in cat form, grinned. "It's okay."

Tohru smiled down at him and started to pet the top of his head gently. She's never really done this before. His fur was so soft, just like his hair. She blushed at that thought, and then started scratching behind his ears. She smiled and tried to hide her laughter when he started to purr softly. She wouldn't mind at all if time just stood still like this.

Suddenly, smoke filled the room again, though they didn't change their positions. When it cleared, her hand was behind his ear, and he was staring up at her. Although he was now naked, she didn't look away. Her hand moved down to where it was cupping his jaw line. Their faces started to moved closer so their lips could finally meet. Their eyes started closing when they got close.

"Oh, Tohru, could you hurry up? Yuki and I are really hungry.."

The couple then shot apart from each other, Kyo desperately trying to put his clothes on, and Tohru trying to hide the huge blush that had gathered on her face.

Shigure had silently opened the door, knowing that he would catch them together in the younger boy's room doing Lord knows what. The huge smile on his face was giving away his 'desperate hunger' look. He raised his eyebrows at the pair and then turned back toward the door. "I'm sure Kyo is hungry, as well." He chuckled to himself as he left the room without closing the door behind him.

Tohru, her face as red as strawberries, stood up. Her legs a bit wobbly from embarrassment. "I-I'll go cook some lunch." She looked back at Kyo with a small smile before she walked out of the room as well.

Kyo sighed. Damn dog. At least he knows that Tohru is his and his alone. That damn rat isn't going to be taking her any time soon. He stood up and got dressed, then he made his way out of the room and down the stairs. He was going to act like everything was normal until he finally gets Tohru alone again.

* * *

Well, this is the ending to this story. I hope you all enjoyed it! Again, I'm sorry for not finishing this sooner. Well, I'll see you all in another story!


End file.
